


His Prayers

by davincescode



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davincescode/pseuds/davincescode
Summary: Many have believed angels know how to pray from the first moment of their creations; they are wrong.





	

  “ Pater noster,  
   qui es in caelis,  
   sanctificetur nomen tuum.” 

    “ Adveniat regnum tuum.  
     Fiat voluntas tua,  
     sicut in caelo et in terra.” 

Many have believed angels know how to pray from the first moment of their creations, much like an inscription on their eyelids that recites the name of all prophets— then, now, in the future, forever in this world without end. 

They are wrong. 

  “ Panem nostrum quotidianum da nobis hodie, ” 

Besides him, once, was a voice, deep tonality merging with his own as they praise His glory and the Kingdom soon to come.

Firm in contrast to the hesitation in his own,  
  kind when others are only righteous and just,  
    seeking where others merely glanced. 

He still prays now . .  
even when the voice is no longer by his side, 

  “ et dimitte nobis debita nostra sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris. ”

. . even when he thought no one was listening. 

    “ Et ne nos inducas in tentationem, sed libera nos a malo. ” 

Because then, he may still remember . .  
— the brother who had loved him once.


End file.
